


Make Your Move

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cross-Generation Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Potions Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: They both might be consenting adults, but Albus still needs to be the one who makes the first move.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 193





	Make Your Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Happy, happy birthday, **shiftylinguini** , most evasive of noodles! As you know, my writing muse has been most uncooperative of late and I didn't think I'd manage a fic for you, but in our recent conversation about abandoned WIPs and Snippets that we couldn't bare to part with, I mentioned this Dralbus outtake of mine that was ancient and probably terrible, and you told me most emphatically that there was no way it was awful! That was your first mistake. It's entirely your fault that I spent the past few days tinkering with it, adding an ending and beginning and trying to make it slightly less terrible (no promises!) so I figured it was only right that I gift it to you for your birthday! Anyway, you're welcome, and I hope your day and the coming year are wonderful. ;)
> 
> About half of this fic started out as a deleted scene from one of the very first fics I ever wrote back in 2014, [Now It’s Your Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142661) (seriously, it's the second fic I ever posted), which means this has been languishing for 5+ years. It's been heavily reworked, but you might notice some slight similarities to the original. 
> 
> Thanks to primaveracerezos for the beta!

Draco watched quietly from his desk as his young new potions apprentice finished up with his latest assignment. It was half-an-hour past closing, but this batch of Veritaserum was in its final stages of brewing and looked like it would be ready for bottling within the hour. Considering Albus had started the potion over a month ago, not long after he started working at Draco's apothecary—Veritaserum required a full lunar cycle to mature—Albus would no doubt be staying that night until he had the potion bottled and ready for sale. Which meant Draco was staying late as well—he could hardly leave a new apprentice alone in the shop unsupervised.

Not that Draco minded all that much. After all, Albus Severus Potter was _awfully_ pretty to look at. The boy had been around the Manor plenty throughout his childhood, seeing as he was Scorpius's very best friend, but Draco certainly didn't remember him being quite as compelling as _this_. It had been quite the shock when Albus had turned up for his interview for the apprenticeship, looking so lovely and mouthwatering he'd momentarily struck Draco speechless—a rare occurrence indeed. Draco might have felt guilty about his attraction to a man half his age, but it wasn't as if he could help it, really. Besides, Albus had made it perfectly clear over the past month of working together that the feeling was very much reciprocated.

As far as Draco was concerned, they were both fully consenting adults, and though Draco was _technically_ Albus's boss, it wasn't as if Albus didn't have plenty of other employment options should things turn sour. But it did make it all the more important that Albus be the one to make the first move. Draco might not have any compunctions on acting on their mutual desire, but he couldn't be the one to initiate.

Still, he'd flirted, made subtle innuendos, left little breadcrumbs for Albus to follow. Albus was a Slytherin, after all, cunning and clever. But he was raised by Gryffindors, and from what Draco had seen he had that signature streak of brash confidence that would no doubt encourage him to make his come-on, after he was assured that Draco very much felt the same. Draco suspected it would be any day now.

The sooner the better.

"Draco," Albus called. His voice was surprisingly deep for such a youthful face, which never failed to surprise and delight Draco whenever he spoke.

"Yes?" He quickly flicked his eyes up from where they'd been mentally caressing Albus's arse to meet Albus's gaze. Draco smirked at him, unashamed at being caught.

"Would you mind coming over here and checking out my potion? I think it's almost ready." There was an undeniably breathy quality to Albus's voice, and Draco's cock took note, twitching happily beneath his robes.

"Of course." He stood and made his way over to Albus, brushing up against him in a way that could almost be accidental as he leaned over the cauldron to look at the potion inside. It was close to entirely clear, just a faint iridescent sheen that was fading with each passing moment.

"This looks excellent," Draco said. He wasn't exactly free-flowing with praise, but when an employee did good work, Draco told them so. "Five more minutes, and this should be ready for bottling."

Albus grinned, bright and excited. He looked over at Draco and his smile took on a decidedly more wicked slant. Draco's stomach gave a pleasant little flip of anticipation.

"I suppose I've got some time to kill then, don't I?" Albus said slyly. "Any ideas on how I could pass the time?"

"I'm afraid I'm all out of ideas," Draco replied. He couldn't be the one to take the first step. The Quaffle was with Albus, but that didn't mean Draco couldn't provide an assist. "I am, however, amenable to suggestion."

Albus's eyes lit up—with understanding, with the possibilities, who knew? What Draco did know was that Albus leaned in close, close enough that Draco could smell the faint, beguiling scent of his cucumber shampoo. His lips ghosted across Draco's ear as he whispered, "And if I suggested I drop to my knees and suck your cock?"

Draco's breath hitched and he let out a savage grin. _Finally_.

"I'd say, then what are you still standing for?"

Albus gave him a fierce grin before sliding his fingers through Draco's hair and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Albus humped up against him as they snogged, hot and wet, and by the time they parted they were both rock-hard.

"Had to give you a kiss first," Albus said with a cheeky wink before dropping gracefully to his knees. 

He was reaching for Draco's robes before he even hit the ground, and Draco hoped he'd cast a Cushioning Charm for his knees before he landed—concrete was never pleasant on the joints, no matter how young one was. But Albus didn't seem to be in any discomfort as he undid the buttons on Draco's robes, clearly eager to get to Draco's cock.

"Oh," Albus breathed when he parted the fabric, revealing Draco's utter lack of underthings. "I should have figured you for a traditional wizard."

Draco smirked. "I like the breeze." He paused. "And providing easy access to pretty young things desperate to suck my cock."

Albus laughed. "Well, in that case, I best get to it, hmm?"

Draco hadn't yet been reduced to begging, so he simply raised an eyebrow and looked patiently down at Albus, humming with approval when Albus wrapped a hand around Draco's dick and angled it towards his mouth. 

Albus was only a few months out of Hogwarts, but it was clear he was far from inexperienced, swallowing Draco's not-inconsiderable-length with an ease born of practice. Draco slid his fingers through Albus's silky curls, every bit as soft as Draco imagined they'd be. Albus bobbed his head eagerly, taking more and more of Draco with every pass, clearly hungry for it and eager to please. The heat and suction was unbelievably good, and though it wasn't the most skillful blowjob Draco had ever received, after a month's worth of foreplay, Draco found himself embarrassingly close. He could come like this, in the welcoming heat of Albus's mouth, but he'd been watching Albus's pert little arse for far too long to let this go on without getting a peak. 

Slowly, and with no small amount of reluctance, he eased Albus off his cock. Albus whined and strained forward as if to suck Draco back down, but Draco held him firm.

"You've been wonderful, so wonderful, in fact, that I'm dangerously close to coming, and I don't want to do so without first getting a good look at that arse of yours."

Draco pulled Albus up before he had a chance to protest and kissed him soundly. He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Albus's trousers and pants and pushed them down his slim hips to puddle at his feet, swallowing Albus's gasp of arousal.

Slowly Draco broke off the kiss, backing away and huffing in amusement as Albus instinctively tried to chase his lips.

"Turn around," he commanded, gratified when Albus immediately complied, pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion.

"Hmmm… hands on the rim of your cauldron."

"But the potion!" Albus protested, turning to look beseechingly at Draco.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow in response, and Albus hesitantly turned back around, leaning over to place his hands gingerly on the lip of his cauldon.

"Though you're right, I should take care of this," Draco replied—Albus _had_ spent a full month brewing it after all, and there was no need to waste a potion the Ministry was willing to pay a pretty Galleon for. Draco took his time walking over to the shelves and grabbing a case of vials before dispensing the potion into each glass and labelling it carefully. It was delicate work, though Draco had been in the business long enough by now that he could do it blindfolded. Still he made himself focus entirely on his task, taking a small sort of pleasure in ignoring the desperate, naked young man next to him.

Albus whimpered at the casual neglect, his knuckles white against the thick copper rim as he waited. He was pleasantly well-behaved considering his youth and how turned-on he obviously was, his hard cock dripping precome onto the stone floor. Behaviour like that should be rewarded, so Draco filled the last few vials with his customary speed before moving the box well out of the way—no point in risking knocking it over after all that. He banished the dregs of the potion still left in the cauldron with a flick of his wand and cast a quick _Scourgify_ to get rid of any lingering traces to avoid Albus accidentally absorbing any of it through his palms. Draco didn't think the inability to lie would be necessary at this particular time, though it _did_ have some promising future possibilities.

Finally finished with his task, he allowed himself a moment to admire the young man leaning so attractively over his cauldron. Albus's skin was youthfully smooth, flawless but for a light smattering of freckles along his upper back which Draco found unbearably attractive. He was thin, but not scrawny, and his narrow waist led to an utterly delectable arse, firm, perky, and wonderfully full, just begging to be bitten into like a peach.

Draco stepped forward and placed his hands on Albus's sharply-winged shoulder blades, revelling in the feel of soft, warm skin over firm bone. He rubbed his thumbs appreciatively over several clusters of freckles before dragging his palms down the length of Albus's back, cupping the globes of Albubs's arse and kneading rhythmically. Albus let out a choked sound and pushed not-so-subtly back into Draco's palms.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Draco said in response to Albus's tacit question. As appealing as the thought was, Draco had already decided to save that particular pleasure for a later date. When he _did_ fuck Albus—and he would—Draco wanted to take him apart slowly, watch him writhe beneath Draco until he was begging for it. Draco didn't have the patience for that right now.

"You're not?" Albus asked, his voice an amusing mixture of intrigue and indignation, like he wasn't sure if he should be offended at the perceived slight but couldn't help but be curious as to what Draco had planned instead.

"Don't worry, I fully intend to fuck you senseless quite soon. In a bed, where I can take my time. But for now, I've got other plans for you."

With a lingering squeeze to Albus's bum, Draco reached for his wand and Summoned a vial of his specially brewed lube. He parted his robes and unstoppered the glass, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and smearing it along Albus's cleft. He rubbed the oil into Albus's skin, his fingers lingeringly teasingly over the puckered skin of Albus's entrance, pressing harder at his rim when Albus let out a keening whine.

"I—I thought you said you weren't going to fuck me."

Draco hummed in response, deciding to let Albus sweat a bit if he couldn't figure it out for himself. Besides, Draco was too focused on the feel of his own tight, slippery hand wrapped around his aching cock, providing some much needed friction as he slicked himself up.

Deciding that he really couldn't wait any longer, Draco dragged the fat head of his prick along the cleft of Albus's arse, luxuriating in the feel of the oil-slick skin against his sensitive tip. He let go of his shaft, grabbing hold of Albus's arse cheeks and squeezing them together around his cock, creating a deliciously snug passage for him to thrust into.

Albus moaned beneath him, finally catching on and moving enthusiastically back into Draco's thrusts, his hips hitching pleasurably every time the head of Draco's cock caught on the wrinkled skin of his hole.

Draco built up a fast rhythm, focusing on the feel of Albus tight around him, imaging how much _tighter_ he was going to be when Draco fucked him open. Salazar, Draco didn't think he'd last the rest of the week without having him, not if he had to come in every day and watch Albus strut around his shop with his snug trousers and pouty lips, asking Draco for potion's guidance from beneath his long, sooty lashes. _Soon_ , Draco vowed, soon he would have Albus properly, and the force of his desire combined with the slick heat of Albus's arse cheeks were enough to send Draco shooting his release all over Albus's pretty little arse.

He immediately let go of Albus's globes and grabbed his cock, milking out the last few spurts and watching as rivulets of his come slid slowly over Albus's arsehole and down the inside of his thighs.

Entranced, Draco stared for several long seconds before pulling back as Albus straightened up and turned around. Draco had been a bit selfish, focusing mostly on his own pleasure, but when he moved to take Albus in hand he noticed with no small amount of satisfaction that Albus had clearly managed to find relief, his come coating the side of the cauldron.

"Liked that, did you?" Draco asked, grabbing his wand and casting several Cleaning Spells over them both—and the poor abused cauldron. Albus grinned a little sheepishly as he bent over to tug on his pants and trousers and slip on his shirt.

"I've never done that before. It was, err"—he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, cheeks pink—"hotter than I would have thought."

"You'll find most things with me are," Draco said lightly, joy flashing through him when Albus grinned at him brightly in response. 

Albus pressed in close, his body fitting beautifully against Draco's chest as he draped his arms over Draco's shoulders and tipped his head back to look Draco in the eye.

"Does that mean we'll be doing this again?"

Draco slid his hands down Albus's back, squeezing the arse he couldn't seem to get enough of.

"Well, I did promise I was going to fuck you properly, did I not?"

"You did," Albus replied, a grin playing at the edge of his lips. "I believe a bed was to be involved?"

" _My_ bed, preferably," Draco said. "I doubt your sheet thread count is up to my standards."

Albus laughed. "Definitely not. That, and I'm still looking for a flat, which means I'm currently living at home with my parents."

Draco's lips pursed in faux-consideration. "On second thought, defiling you on your childhood bed does hold a certain charm… As does the imagining the look on your parents' faces when—"

"Ugh, don't talk about my parents," Albus said with a fond huff before pressing up on his tiptoes and giving Draco a very distracting kiss. 

"Although…" Albus continued several minutes later once their lips had finally parted. "I really ought to head home. Dad tends to get a bit antsy when any of us are late, and he might get a little too much enjoyment out of coming here in an 'official capacity' to make sure I'm all right."

Draco snorted, reluctantly disengaging himself from Albus's embrace.

"Yes, and I'm having dinner with an old friend tonight and I really should head home to change. If I show up in my work robes she'll never let me hear the end of it."

"All right," Albus said, his voice suddenly soft and almost shy. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Draco nodded, already looking forward to it. 

"Yes," he replied. "Until tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
